Ghost Hunter
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: During the events of Reality Trip, Danny temporarily loses his ghost powers and this cause Tucker uses a power he was told to use only in the most desperate of times. After finding out Tucker is a Weapon and with Danny now as his Meister the two are off to the DWMA for a new adventure. Rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Soul Eater Not, Soul Eater or anything else I might reference.**

 **A/N: I know it's been a while since I last posted but I'm working on trying to update everything so hopefully everything should be updated soon. This story is something I've had in my head for a while and I think it's just what I need to get back into writing. So this starts during the episode reality trip with one small difference being that Sam and Tucker where never put on the Roller-coaster from there you will see a lot of changes.**

 **Now one last thing before I start the story what inspired me to write this story was a story called 'A Weapon's Phantom' by , a story I would recommend others to read if they haven't already, the reason I bring this up is because I just want to say that if this story sounds like his it is probably unintentional although I do plan to use what I believe is the same pairing, I can't remember if he ever confirmed it was this pairing but I do plan a Danny x Kim pairing.**

"I will not be upstaged by a ghost!" Yelled Freakshow angrily as he looked down on the white haired half-ghost Danny Phantom.

"Half-ghost technically but still way cooler than you," Danny said as he floated in front of the crowd, including Sam and Tucker, as they threw popcorn at Freakshow.

"Enough," Freakshow yelled as he grabbed Danny. "Well it's seems that all you have is your ghost powers to help you win. So how will you win without them?!" The reality gauntlet gained a red glow as they took away Danny's ghost powers. Letting go of the now human boy after the process was done Freakshow started laughing and proclaiming his victory.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they ran towards the downed boy. Sam knelt down to check if he's okay while Tucker just stood there glaring up at Freakshow with clenched fists as he began shaking in angry.

"Danny stay down your injured there's no way you can beat him." Sam yelled as Danny stood back up on shaky legs and stood beside Tucker.

"You got a plan?" Danny asked his best friend as they looked up at Freakshow. Tucker seemed to have a contemplating look on his face.

"There was something that my grandpa told me once if I ever got into a situation that would get me killed but I don't know if it will work." Tucker said as he looked at Danny.

"Wait! You were told to do this thing, whatever it is, in a situation that would get you killed and your only telling us about it now?!" Danny exclaimed hearing what Tucker said gaining a little attention from Freakshow before the ringmaster shrugged it off.

"Danny not now," Tucker yelled at his friend before continuing in a softer voice "Just don't freak out it this works,"

Tuckers body then started to glow causing Sam and Danny to take a step back. When the glow died down there was a strange looking scythe in Tucker's place. The scythe was about the same height as Danny and was black in colour with green lines going along it that seemed to pulse with some sort of power **(Think Skulktech 9.9 armour or Technus's Doom Avatar for the design)**. The blade itself was large about 48 inches long and was about 10 inches in breadth at its widest point. Finally at the base of the handle was a small blade that was about 7 inches long and looked like an arrowhead.

"Tucker? Did you just turn into a weapon?" Sam asked seeing Tucker's new form. Sam and Danny knew about Weapons and Meister, everyone did, but they never expected for Tucker to be one of them.

"No Sam I just turned into a cat." Tucker said with the scythe shaking a little every time he spoke. He then saw Danny and Sam's flat looks and sighed, "Not the time fine."

Danny walked over to Tucker and picked him up giving him a few test swings before resting him across his shoulders and putting his arms over the scythe.

"Guess it's up to you and me Buddy," Danny started and glanced over to Sam seeing her give him a nod of encourage meant and then looking at the roller-coaster and saw that it was fast running out of track. "Looks like we have to be quick about this if we want to save our parents,"

"Ready when you are," The techno geek said.

"Hey Freakshow! Ready for round two?" Danny yelled at the ring master as he got into a ready stance. His yell caused the 'Ringmaster of All Reality' to look at him before he gained a smirk on his face.

"Ha you think because you got a puny weapon you think you can defeat me?" Freakshow mocked the two teens before raising his foot and stomping it back down towards the two. Danny rolled to the side to avoid the attack before getting back to his feet and slashing at Freakshow's ankle the cut it made was quite deep causing Danny to cheer in his head over the small victory before his eyes widened, along with Tucker even if he couldn't see it, seeing the wound start to close. Hearing a chuckle Danny looked up and saw the Ringmaster looking down at him with mirth in his eyes.

"Oh that tickled," Was all that he said before swung at kick at Danny who just managed to being up Tucker to lessen the blow before they were launched at the roller-coaster and crashed into one of the many support beams.

"You ok Buddy?" Danny asked his friend as he got out of the dent he made in the supports.

"Yeah but man that guy can kick. But who are we going to beat him if he just regenerates whatever we do to him?" Tucker asked the now powerless boy.

"Well Jazz did say he had ghost envy and was hoping he would turn himself into a ghost so I could trap him in the thermos but I was going to make him jealous of my power to make him turn." Danny whisper back.

"That would but we'd have to do it a different way," Tucker muttered as he began to think.

"At least he's not as annoying as the Box ghost and too arrogant in his powers to keep attack. God he start to remind me of Vlad when I first meet him simply playing with me."

"That's it make him jealous of other ghosts!" Tucker whisper yelled. Causing Danny to grin and start to thinking up insults.

"Hey Freakshow that all you got that got to be the weakest kick I've felt half the ghosts I know can hit harder than that." Danny insulted the ringmaster causing him to growl.

"Box Ghost could do better than you and all he does is control cardboard boxes and yell 'Beware'," Tuckers voice came from the scythe. Freakshow was starting to lose cool but Danny's next comment caused him to lose it.

"I mean even if you were a ghost I could beat you in a minute flat." Danny yelled while hoping inwardly he wouldn't remember he had been losing to him up until this point. Freakshow snapped and started to press buttons on the Reality Gauntlet as he started to change.

"Really you think you could beat me now? Now that I'm a full ghost with more power than you could even imagine even if you were still a half-ghost!" Freakshow now had green skin, three eyes and four arms still wearing the reality gauntlet, his hat and his cape.

"I think that it will be easier now than ever," Danny smirked as he brought out the Fenton Thermos and aimed at Freakshow but was surprised when only sparks came out.

"Shit!" Tucker swore, "We totally forgot we need ecto-energy to use the Thermos." Tucker was panicking and trying to think up a plan when he felt it. "Danny you felt that?"

Danny nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating on the felling he was felling hence not seeing Freakshow's charging up his attack. Danny then snapped his which now held a slightly glazed over look in them.

"Soul Resonance:" Danny and Tucker said in unison as they charged up the attack nether seem to actually know what they were doing but it was working as a green glow started around Tucker's blade before growing into a shape that looked oddly similar to Danny's hair being made up of three crescent point.

"Ghost Hunter!" The two yelled as they launched the attack at Freakshow. The attack tore thought the ground as it sped towards the ghost. When it hit a huge dust cloud was thrown up and when it cleared all that was left was the reality gauntlet and a small red egg looking thing?

Danny seemed to snap out of the trance he was in along with Tucker who turned back seeing the fight was over. They both were exhausted after doing whatever they did.

"Danny? Did we do that?" Tucker said as he pointed to where Freakshow had been but Danny knew he was referring to the trench in the ground.

"Yeah I think we did but the question is how did we do it?" Danny responded to his friends question before they were both tackled in hug by Sam who had been closely watching the fight from the stands.

"Are you two ok?" She asked and received two nods in response. However the hug and any further conversation was cut off when they heard screaming and looked to see that the roller-coaster was nearing the end of the track. Thinking quickly Danny rushed over to the reality Gauntlet and put it on, ignoring the weird egg looking thing for now, before pointing it at the pool acid and turning it into a swimming pool.

"Phew" Danny sighed as he looked toward his friend and smiling. Think about his ghost powers he felt the Reality Gauntlet responded to his thoughts and felt a familiar rush of power course though him.

"Danny!" his family yelled as they crushed him in a hug and his mother covered his in kisses. Danny was frozen for a moment seeing his parent's reaction before relaxing.

"You have a lot to explain young man," Maddie Fenton said as she gave her son a stern look before his dad stepped in front of her.

"But before that I would like to say this for the both of us," Jack Fenton started giving his a neutral look before he broke out into a smile, "We're so proud of you."

"You're not mad?" Danny asked as he looked at parents seeing the looks they were giving him.

"Oh we're mad but we understand why you hide this from us especially after all that we'd say that we would do to you," His mother explained. Danny seeing that his mom was done for now he glanced over to his friends he was that Sam was being hugged by her parents and she was not pushing them off but was also probably getting some lecture about how she stay away from him.

Tucker on the other hand was talking with his father by the egg looking thing. Tucker seeing his friends look gestured for him to come over.

"Ah, Danny thanking for what you did to save us from that freak," Tucker's Father began in a thankful and friendly tone with a smile plastered across his face before the smile fell and he gain a more serious look. "Danny that was an amazing feat you pulled off today beating a Kishin Egg without any training to be a mister beforehand is amazing. Not to mention you and Tucker managed a Soul Resonance."

"Kishin Egg? Soul Resonance? What are they?" Danny asked looking at his best friend's father.

"A Kishin Egg is a human who has committed crimes that have started them down the path to becoming a Kishin something I hope no one will have to see. One the matter of Kishin Eggs it is the goal of the DWMA to create a Death Scythe to do so one much collect 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch soul. Soul Resonance however you will learn about if you go to the academy." Maurice explained to the two as they looked at the Kishin Egg absorbing the information.

"And how do I collect this Kishin Egg, Dad?" Tucker asked Maurice.

"That's very easy son you eat it." Maurice stated matter of factually. Causing the two to share a look of concern before looking at Sam and saw that she was still talking to her parents. Tucker took a quick at his PDA. _'12 minutes must be a new record.'_ He thought jokingly to himself.

"It is safe isn't it?" Danny asked for his friend and gained a nod in return from the African American man. Danny sighed before stepping back allowing his friend to eat the egg this also happened to black Sam's view on what was going to happen.

Tucker stepped towards the Kishin Egg feeling slightly nervous before he grabbed it and in one swift he put mouth. Tucker then quickly chewed and swallowed the Egg before turning to his best friend and father.

"Man I was hoping it would taste of something." Tucker groaned after eating the soul and started to slightly sulk.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Maurice asked the two.

"Well first I'm going to make everyone forget about my powers and then destroy the Reality Gauntlet." Danny explained what he was going to do and made a small gesture to the Gauntlet when he brought it up.

"Does that mean that you're going to take away all of over memories too?" Maurice asked and gestured his hands towards parents.

"No I think they should know what happened I think I can trust them to keep a secret." Danny said with a small smile.

 **The Next Day**

Danny was sitting outside his house with Tucker and Sam as he looked at the Gauntlet before taking it off and holding it in his hands.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Yeah I would rather it be destroyed than it be used to do something like this again." Danny said before he threw it into the air and fired an ecto-beam at it destroying to.

But as the had pieces come back down the shards of the four gems seemed to glow before a tiny piece of each rushed towards Danny and struck him in his left eye.

 **A/N: Tada yeah finally finished it is currently 5 in the morning for me so I'm going to go to bed after I finish this A/N. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and want more of it. Something I would just like to say first because I'm sure people will ask. Tucker's weapon form, yes I know I had a lot of options to go with but I went with this because one it's something I could imagine Danny using rather than a kitchen knife the size of a short sword or a PDA that can make a holographic image of anything he could think of. Two I think Scythes are awesome, sue me. Also Danny and Tucker are not that strong as they appear in this chapter because one Freakshow in my head is relatively weak compared to most other villains in the series, two they don't really have any skill in what they're doing mostly working on instinct which leads on to three they cannot do Soul Resonance on command or even consciously they only manage to do it because of the stress they were under.**

 **The whole DWMA thing will be sorted out next chapter along with the Reality Gauntlet thing. So until then have a good day and follow, favourite and review. Bye.**


End file.
